Lucy Misses the Mertzes
|season = 6 |number = 16 |overall = 169 |airdate = February 11, 1957 |production = 6-16 / 170 |imdb = tt0609273 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy Hates to Leave" |next = "Lucy Gets Chummy With the Neighbors" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ThresholdCarry.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FruitBasket.jpg Lucy Misses the Mertzes was the 169th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 16th episode of season 6, the final season of the series. The episode was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on February 11, 1957. Synopsis Lucy and Ricky miss the Mertzes so much that they decide take the train to New York to surprise them. But Fred and Ethel have the same idea, and are on their way to Connecticut! Plot summary The Ricardos are feeling unsettled in their new home. It's so big and so quiet, and they're scared by all the outdoor noises the city doesn't provide. This along with the long distance makes Lucy miss the Mertzes terribly. The Ricardos set out to go visit the Mertzes only one day after they moved to Connecticut, but what they don't know is that the Mertzes are on their way to surprise the Ricardos. Both couples are at the train station at the same time, but they don't spot one another. Lucy and Ricky call the Mertzes', but they, of course, aren't home, so they go back home to bed. When Ethel and Fred use their spare key to get in the Ricardos' new home, they hear the Ricardos making noise upstairs. And the Ricardos hear the Mertzes making noise downstairs. Each couple thinks the other is a burglar! Trivia *Ethel mentions that she had to wait so long to use the train station pay phone because some teenage girl kept droning on to her friend about Elvis. *Ricky carries Lucy over the new house's threshold. Little Ricky carries Fred the dog over the threshold. *When the Ricardos arrive at their new house, they find that the Mertzes sent a $10 fruit basket, which was a very pricey gesture for Fred. *One part of this episode that perhaps may ring a bit unrealistic is when the Mertz's LEAVE the Ricardos' new home to go back to New York when they think there's a burglar! Why in the world would they not call the police or go get help?! *Author Geoffrey Mark Fidelman noticed that, although Fred took a bite out of an apple from the fruit basket, the close-up shot showed an ORANGE with a bite taken out of it. But maybe Fred ate the orange when the camera wasn't on him. As for the fruit Ethel eats, she takes a banana from the basket. *The card on the fruit basket the Mertzes sent said, "Lots of happiness in your new home. From your dear friends, Fred and Ethel." The basket didn't just have fruit in it. There was also a jar of jam and some book included. *In order for the Ricardos to visit the Mertzes in New York, Little Ricky and Fred the dog go spend the night at the Munsons' house. Mr. Munson says that Little Ricky and Billy will have fun together, so the Munsons must have a son named Billy. Who knew! *Even gruff Fred shed a tear when the Ricardos left for Connecticut! *Lucy gave the Mertzes a key to her new Connecticut home, and Ethel gave the Ricardos a key to her New York aparrtment. *The Mertzes think the Ricardos aren't home because of the station wagon not being in the garage. What happened was that the Ricardos couldn't drive the station wagon home from the train station because they found it had a flat tire. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Richard Keith ... as Little Ricky *Robert Bice ... as Moving Man *Tristram Coffin ... as Harry Munson *Gary Gray ... as Fruit Basket Deliveryman *Jess Kirkpatrick ... as Station Clerk Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes